Enferma
by RinkuPanda
Summary: Drabble. Rin se siente extraña últimamente. Pues la abarcan síntomas que son desconocidos para ella y la afectan en el corazón. Su amiga Miki la ayudará a resolver ese pequeño problema.


_Vocaloid no me pertenece. _

* * *

**Enferma**

Rin observaba en silencio la silueta de aquel rubio que provocaba en ella síntomas desconocidos. El chico estaba hablando con un par de muchachos más y al parecer la conversación era divertida, pues le arrancaba varias risas. Solo tuvo pocos encuentros con él ultimamente, pero se deleitaba con verle sonreír desde lejos. Era algo difícil sacarle una sonrisa sincera, la mayoría de las veces era sarcástico con ella. Apenas unos 3 meses que se conocían y tenían una amistad que se inclinaba al ''odio - amor''. Era difícil de explicar, siempre que pasaban un buen rato tranquilos, él tenía que interrumpir molestándola con uno de sus estúpidos argumentos. Y claro, ella terminaba enfadándose y golpeándolo. Sin embargo, hace unos dos días comenzó a evitarla sin justificación. La última vez que habían quedado fueron al estanque del parque y habían pasado una buena tarde en compañía. En su memoria no figuraba haberle molestado en ningún momento, es más, fue una tarde _especial._

La mayoría de las veces estaba nerviosa durante el trascurso de las clases, pues sentía que unos ojos azules tenían su mirada clavada en ella. Ya se lo había contado a su madre el día anterior, y ésta solo había atinado a reír pero sin darle ninguna explicación. Ella empezaba a asustarse, por que tenía un gran malestar. ¿Y si era el corazón? la posibilidad era casi imposible debido a su corta edad, pero ella era insconciente de ese dato. Efectivamente, la _tsundere_ de Rin no estaba bien informada de éstas cosas.

—Len...—suspiró en el aire, ignorado a su compañera que la miraba con una ceja alzada. De pronto, el nombrado se sintió observado y volteó, encontrándose con la mirada de la rubia. Rapidamente, las mejillas de Rin se encendieron y tuvo que llevarse una mano al pecho para controlar los latidos de su corazón, que se habían disparado repentinamente.

—Rin, ¿te encuentras bien?—le preguntó Miki, reparando en el rostro ruborizado de la chica y la posición en la que dejó su mano, cuando rapidamente agachó la cabeza evitando el contacto visual con él.

—¿Eh? sí, sí...—murmuró. Cabe destacar que Rin andaba muy perdida en sus pensamientos los últimos días. Como encadenada a algo en su interior que la dejaba hipnotizada y la aislaba del exterior. Eso la convencía más de su supuesta ''enfermedad''. Pero esa afirmación era mentira. Había afirmado sin tener el valor de subir la mirada nuevamente.

Miki se sorprendió por esa actitud tan tímida que había tomado Rin. Y eso fue suficiente para saber que le pasaba algo.

—Mentira—bingo. Miki era muy observadora, y se daba cuenta de las cosas rapidamente. La señaló acusatoriamente y frunció el ceño.—no me mientas, Rin, ¿qué te pasa?

Rin volvió a exhalar, no volvería a insistir con ella por que Miki haría lo mismo y antes o después terminaría contándoselo.

—Miki, creo que estoy enferma...—la rubia se miró las palmas de las manos.—...me siento muy rara, especialmente cuando estoy cerca de él y estoy asustada.

Su amiga asintió con la cabeza y acercó un poco más la silla para hablar más íntimamente.

—¿Enferma, con él? ¿y no sabes lo que te pasa?—recibió un gesto negativa con la cabeza por parte de Rin. Ella ya comenzaba a sospechar lo que le pasaba—Entiendo...

La joven alzó la cabeza y miró a Miki.

—¿Crees que es posible tener problemas cardíacos a mi edad?—preguntó conteniendo un ataque de desesperación.

Miki meditó unos momentos que decirle exactamente. Asintió mirándola con una sonrisa algo burlesca.

—Ajá, de hecho, existe una enfermedad al corazón que es muy común en todas las edades. Sería normal que tu la tuvieses—dijo.

Rin frunció el ceño levemente, preocupada por su situación y por lo que esa supuesta enfermedad que confirmaba su amiga podría provocarle.

—¿Y-y de que se trata?—preguntó. Detestaba tartamudear, pero la idea de que su corazón fuese atacado por una enfermedad, la aterrorizaba.

—Bien... los latidos de tu corazón se descontrolan en determinadas situaciones... sueles estar muy pensativa y sientes vuelcos en el estómago.—decía, estando atenta a la expresión que tenía Rin cada vez que nombraba los síntomas.

—¡Santo cielo! ¡esos síntomas son los que yo tengo! por dios, ¿sabes cual es el nombre de esa enfermedad?—le preguntó, con los ojos acuosos por el miedo.

Miki sonrió ladinamente.—Por supuesto...—se inclinó hacia ella un poco y susurró.—Se llama _amor._

—¿¡Amor?! ¿¡qué rayos...?!—exclamó con el ceño fruncido.—¡Imposible!—la rubia sintió unos pequeños escalofríos en su cuerpo.—No puedo estar enamorada de... de _él_—negó decidida.

Miki canturreó algo y rió entre dientes.—Lo que tu digas, Rinny, pero dicen que es difícil de curar y _muy_ contagiosa ~

Rin se calló y apretó los puños arrugando la falda de su uniforme. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Len. Éste permanecía sereno, leyendo un libro, al parecer sus compañeros ya se habían ido. Aún no podía pensar con claridad, pero contrajo el rostro al sentir el pulso acelerado otra vez. Miki la miraba de forma victoriosa al darse cuenta que había dado en el clavo. Pero como era de esperar, su amiga lo iba a seguir negando. La rubia tragó saliva.

¿Y si le había _contagiado_? ¿y si la evitaba por esa razón? Amor.

* * *

_Ya, fin (?) os dejo a vuestra imaginación si está contagiado o no (?) (claramente la idea es que sí lo esté). Bueno, ahí lo dejo, un drabble de finalmente, 1000 palabras, creo XD... queria hacerlo corto pero se alargó... normalmente los drabbles son más cortos, pero si tenemos en cuenta éstas palabras que ahora mismo estoy tecleando (?) no sería precisamente un drabble. _

_De todas formas pueden opinar, si lo dejo como **One-shot o Drabble**. Por que en mi opinión, me parece muy corto para ser un One shot y muy largo para ser un drabble :S_

_Sinceramente, me considero mala con los drabbles y a veces se me hacen largos, asi que opinen!... y no tengo nada más que decir asi que... espero que os haya gustado! bueno, dejen reviews por favor, chau besos!_


End file.
